My Christmas Angel
by Lady Countryrose
Summary: ONE SHOT Christmas Special Romance between Hermione and Lucius. COMPLETE!


My Christmas Angel

Lady Countryrose

Hogwarts was hosting a Christmas Ball, just two years after the end of the war. Where two soulmates had found themselves, in each other's arms. Dancing their way across the massive Great Hall. While many still couldn't believe their eyes, as they watched them passing by.

It was a year prior that they had found one another, at another party. Just like the one that they were in. Neither one of them were the one that they had thought that they were met to be with. Her boyfriend couldn't handle her ambitions. His wife had called it quits, after nearly twenty years of marriage.

They showed up a year ago. Hoping to just give the masses a show. Letting all know that life goes on. But for some odd reason. Their eyes had found one another. From that moment on, they hadn't spent time apart. It was like, a winter's fairy tail in the making.

This night, she was dressed in her winter ball gown of royal blue and silver snowflakes. Her wild hair was managed in tight curls. Her brown eyes, sparkled with happiness as her partner spun her across the floor. Her stomach full of butterflies, like every moment that they touch.

"What's on your mind," he asked in his purr like fashion.

He was dressed in silver dress robes, along with a royal button-down shirt. Silver tie and shoes to match. His long white-blonde hair pulled back by a leather strap. Showing off ice grey-blue eyes. Making the blue to pop out more than normal. His smile pulled at his lips, not showing any bit of his age.

"Us," she spoke simply.

"What about us, my dear." His perfect eyebrow pulled up, wanting to see where she was going.

"Don't be like that, Lucius." She leaned closer to him, laying her head near his heart. "Can you believe, it's been a year since we've met up again?" She closed her eyes in the memory of it all. "It all started with a debate of knowing we could dance…"

He chuckled, remembering his own version of that night. "If I remember right…" His eyes glanced towards the far wall, allowing his eyes to go out of focus. "I asked if an Angel like you could dance?"

She pulled her head away from, to where she could see him. She shook her head, "Oh, yes." Her smile made her cheeks warm up from her big smile. "I almost accused you of drinking so much that night," she gave a thoughtful look. "Then again, you might have."

"I knew who you were. It's hard to forget that you were the young woman that Severus had complained, so much about." He smirked, as he saw the glare that he was earning from her. He glanced around, seeing that many were lost in their own conversations. "I nearly forgotten, I have a gift for you."

"Lucius," she hissed softly. "You don't have to get me anything." Her smile showed back on her face. "Spending time with you is all I ask for."

"I know, Hermione." He pulled an arm away from her to pull out a small box to give to her. "But it is the season for such things…"

She gave him a thoughtful look before pulling away from him for a moment to open the box. Once it was open, she saw the perfect ring she could ever hope for. It was a golden band holding a sapphire with a diamond on each side of it. It was when she noticed that there was writing on the band, _My Christmas Angel._

It was then that she glanced up to see that her blonde gentleman was on his knee. Causing everyone to stop what they were doing to see what was going on. Hermione didn't care, her eyes teared up. Seeing her proud man, on his knee before her. He had told her a time or so ago that he wouldn't kneel for anyone again. Not after his ordeal with the Dark Lord.

"Lucius," she gasped softly. Tears leaking out of her eyes, like nothing before. She was having a hard time speaking. Seeing her gentleman on the stone floor, on his knee before her.

"Hermione Granger," he spoke clearly, showing more emotion than he ever had in public. "Will you do this man a great honor...to be his Christmas Angel for all time?"

"My White Knight," she whispered for only him to hear. She gave a great big smile before falling into his arms; yelling, "Yes!" She pulled away, after hearing one person clapping.

Hermione turned to see her beloved friend, Harry. Clapping, smiling at his friend. He was their biggest supporter of their relationship. After a moment, everyone else had started clapping as well.

Harry came walking towards them, after hearing a few had hissed from him not to. Once he was close to the two of them, he had given each one of them a hug. "Congratulations!" He then turned towards the blonde male, with a smirk of his own. "You do realize, you're going to have to call me brother after the wedding?"

"Oh, dear lord." Lucius's grey-blue eyes glared at the younger man. "I think I can survive having the boy-who-lived to be...a brother of mine."

Harry then turned his sparkling green eyes on his best friend. "Well; at least I don't have a ferret to call me, mother…"

Hermione gasped before hitting Harry's arm. "I wouldn't allow it!" The young man kept on chuckling as Hermione kept on hitting him.

Lucius wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her away from her friend. "Now dear, is that how My Christmas Angel should act?" As soon as she calmed down, his lips pulled back in his own smile. After he had seen his son gaping at them from where he stood. "I guess it would be comical after all…"

Causing the two friends to turn towards Draco. Seeing the young blonde man to become pale. Neither one of them has seen him without so much color. Since the time he had seen the two kiss before his eyes.

"Bloody hell," he cried out towards them. He marched up to the three with a glare of his own. Once he was standing next to them, he huffed. "Father, after seeing the two of you kissin' that one time...was a bit hard for me to fathom. But I get it that you two had...a lot in common. But marriage!"

He moved his head back and forth between the two. "Why didn't you tell me that this was going to happen?" He glanced around for a moment, seeing many of their old classmates looking at them. "At least you should have given me heads up for this...kind of news. I would have supported you."

Lucius smiled, pulling his wife-to-be at his side. "I...I should have." He glanced towards Hermione, after feeling her arms wrapping around him. "I just wanted to ask her tonight. Since it was the year ago that we had gotten together." He kissed her temple. "I wanted to mark a year's passage with the ring. Knowing that it meant something for the two of us."

Harry spoke up with a big grin on his face. "I knew…" Causing the small group to look at him, except for Lucius that was. "Mr. Malfoy had asked me about a week ago. Since I was the closest thing to family that Hermione has left and wanted my permission to ask her."

"And you said yes," asked Draco with a surprised look in his eyes. "We you not the one; who gave my father a hard time, when the two of them had started?"

Harry sighed, as he turned to his old schoolyard bully. "Draco...I was testing your father to see that he meant every word he said. When I questioned their relationship. I wasn't going to make easy on him, nor was I going to allow him to walk away. When he saw that it would have been hard, having a war hero of a girlfriend." He shook his head. "Believe me, he called me daily for advice to see if Hermione even enjoyed the attention of it all!"

Draco huffed before crossing his arms over his chest. "I would have told you that she didn't." He shook his head before facing his father. "She would rather solve problems than be in the limelight."

"Thank you, Draco." Hermione gave him a smile, as she still held onto his father.

"Well," the young blonde clapped his hands together. "Let's leave the two of you to your part of this party." He glanced around, seeing everyone else going back to their own thing. After seeing his glare for them to do so. He walked backward, "See you later, mother." He then turned and wiggled himself into the masses of people.

Hermione glared at her friend, "You encouraged him."

"Someone has to keep you on your toes," spoke Harry with incense in his voice. Before he too, had walked away from the newly engaged couple.

"Can you believe those two," she groaned out.

A nice sounding chuckle answered her before she turned in the strong arms that were holding her. The two started another round of dancing, as another slow song washed over them. Making her forget her anger towards the two young males from moments ago.

"When should we have the wedding...my angel?"

"How about New Year's day," asked Hermione with warmth in her eyes.

"Why so soon, can't wait to be my wife?"

The brunette smiled softly, "I guess this is a night of surprises." She saw his eyebrow raised, knowing he was waiting patiently for her to go on. "I'm pregnant…"

Lucius stopped in his tracks, causing them to stand in the middle of the dance floor. His mouth gaping open. Everyone could see that unadulterated surprise that he was in. "H...how long?"

"Two weeks," she spoke softly. She saw that he didn't move. Hardly seeing that he was breathing. "Lucius," she asked with a hint of fear in her voice. "Come on, say something…"

Without much of a warning, he wrapped his arms around her. Picking her up and swinging her around. "You mean it!" Hermione was giggling before he placed her down, kissing her deeply. "I'm going to be a father," he asked softly after he had gotten his excitement under control.

"Yes, my White Knight." Her lips pulled back in a great big smile. She pulled him down to where she could reach him. Causing a passionate kiss for all to see. "We should go home...and celebrate."

"Now you're speaking my language," he pulled her away from the dance floor. Before heading towards the entrance hall of Hogwarts. Where they grabbed their cloaks before leaving out of the front doors. As they were walking towards the front gates, he pulled her towards him. "Are we going to continue our celebrations," he asked with his signature purr.

Hermione giggled. Her cheeks pinks from more than just chill in the air. "That depends on how _good_ you are, Mr. Malfoy." Her eyes sparkled from the reflected moonlight from the snow. Lucky for them, it was a couple days before the full moon. But still, the moon was bright enough for the snow to reflect their way.

She smiled as a thought came to her. "If you had to choose, Lucius. What would you like to have, a boy or girl?"

"Girl," stated the once Death Eater. "For many years, I wanted to have a daughter. Even years after Draco was born." He shook his head, glaring at his mind's eye. "I'm just glad I didn't have one when He was in power. I would hate to see where she would be, during the war."

He glanced down for a moment. "I hate seeing Draco losing his soul because of my mistakes." He growled low, "One of those mistakes was listening to my father. To follow that madman that he said was a friend." He glanced towards her, seeing her smile towards him in knowing what he was talking about. "I would like to have her called, Susanna."

"Why Susanna?" It seemed off of a name, for a man that was named after Roman officers of old. Along with his son, named after the stars. It seemed, way to down to earth for a name.

He shrugged for a moment, not lifting the smile that she saw on his face. "Why not? I've heard a song in passing one day and I couldn't get it out of my mind."

Hermione giggled, after him saying it. She knew what song he was talking about. "Sounds perfect," it really was. It was one of the songs that she just could never get out of her mind. "Happy Christmas, Lucius."

"You too, my angel." He gave her a predatory look, along with his cheeky smirk. "Let's get you home, I have a need for you. Like one needs air." She could only imagine that his eyes had gotten dark from the lust filled thoughts.

"You have no idea, how much I need you inside me." Causing a growl to leave Lucius's lips after her decoration.

Once at the gates, Lucius wrapped his arms around the woman he loved. With a twist, they were gone with a crack.


End file.
